Cruel destino
by Naru Hiwatari
Summary: La vida siempre nos muestra tragedias a la Romeo y Julieta, en el que el amor puede sobrevivir o morir por el odio entre dos familias YuriyxTakao dedicado a Xanae y Gabz, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:** Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari

**Título:** "Cruel destino".

**Clasificación:** PG 13+ en serio, no hay nada en este fic que alguien de esa edad no entendería ¬¬

**Pareja:** YuriyxTakao sí, leyeron bien.

**Disclaimer:** Bakuten Shoot Beyblade G Revolution no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo Autor Takao Aoki, créanme de ser mío, Kai y Rei estarían juntos, y Takao no correría tanta suerte ganando campeonatos, y ya que en esas andamos, habría un calendario porno de Yuriy y Boris Kuznetsov sería mío (ven como estoy loca ¬¬)

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic Yaoi relación hombre-hombre, si no te gusta el género no lo leas, luego no quiero reclamos.

**Dedicatoria:** Para **Gabz** y **Xanae**, porque este fic lo hice hace mucho cuando Gabz me retó a hacer un fic con esta pareja y solo Xanae y yo participamos en el reto.

-.l.-l.-l.-l.-l.-l.-l.-l.-l.-l.-l.-l.-l.-l.-l.-l.-l.-l.-l.-l.-l.-l.-l.-l.-l-.l-.l-.l-.l-.l-.l-.l-.l-.l-.l-.l-.l-.l-.l-.l-.l-.l-.l-.l-.l-.l-.l-.l-.l-.l-.l-.l l-.l-.l-.l-.l-.l-.l.-l-.l-.l-.l-.l-.l-.l

CRUEL DESTINO 

Otro día común, bueno no tan común, hoy se presentan las rondas preliminares para el campeonato mundial de Beyblade, yo ya no tenía que competir pues era el campeón de dos años consecutivos, en verdad no quería venir, pero Rei y Max me convencieron de hacerlo, más que nada lo hice porque ya estaba fastidiado de que me lo pidieran, según ellos era importante porque así sabríamos más de nuestros futuros oponentes, yo no quería pues sabía que el campeón de ese año también sería yo, pero ya estoy aquí y no puedo retractarme, de pronto las luces se iluminan y aparecen dos jóvenes, uno de cabellos grisáceos y un pelirrojo, mi mirada se centra en este último, y es que WOOOW esta guapísimo, exclamo mentalmente y es que con ese cuerpo, fuerte y bien formado, sus cabellos rojos todo en el era perfecto, no puedo evitar que el enrojecimiento acuda a mi rostro y entonces me decido a preguntar

.- ¿Quién es el? .-. me decidí a preguntarles a mis amigos

.-¿no lo conoces? .- me pregunta de manera sorprendida Max

.-no, por algo pregunto

.-Su nombre es Yuriy, . . . . Yuriy Ivanov .- responde Rei

¿IVANOV, . . . . . ./No, eso no puede ser,. ¿IVANOV, esto debe de ser una broma cruel del destino, el joven del que me he enamorado es YURIY IVANOV, me he enamorado de MI ENEMIGO, de pronto mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando noto una mirada sobre mi, ojos azules mirándome fijamente. . . . . /

**&CRUELDESTINO&CRUELDESTINO&**

Hoy tendré el primer enfrentamiento del campeonato, combatiré con un tipo llamado Rick, no estoy preocupado, es más que obvio que yo ganaré, y al hacerlo pasaré a la siguiente ronda, y así, hasta llegar hasta las finales, y entonces lo conoceré al fin, conoceré a TAKAO KINOMIYA, mi enemigo de toda la vida, la puerta se abre revelando a mi amigo de cabellos bicolor, su nombre Kai Hiwatari, el cual me informa que ya es hora del combate, salgo de esa habitación para dirigirme a el gran salón donde combatiré, antes de llegar escucho el gran bullicio de la gente, la cual clama por una beybatalla, llego hasta este y de pronto mi mirada se dirige hacia un atractivo joven que se encuentra sentado en medio de un rubio y un chino, WOW exclamo mentalmente, es muy guapo, se ve encantador, sin poder evitarlo, me sonrojo, cosa que no pasa desapercibida para mi amigo . . . .

.-¿Sabes quién es el? .- me pregunta

.-No, ¿Quién es? .- le pregunto

.-Su nombre es Takao, Takao Kinomiya . . . .

.-¿QUEÉ? .- exclamo con asombro.- entonces el es . . .

TU ENEMIGO .- me respondes de manera seca.- 

Mi asombro fue notorio, no podía creer que ese joven, tan guapo y que se veía tan apacible fuera MI ENEMIGO, esto parece una cruel parodia de Romeo y Julieta, simplemente no lo creo, pero esa, desafortunadamente es la verdad...

DJ JAZZMAN (N/A: Gomen, no se si se escribe así), anuncia a los dos equipos que competirán hoy, los BlitzkriegBoys, y los PPB All Stars

Subo a la plataforma, donde se encuentra el Bey Estadio, mi oponente hace lo mismo, parece que es un chico rudo, pero no logra amedrentarme, no se porque, pero siento como si alguien me observará una mirada distinta que la que me dirige el público, giro mi cabeza, y me topo con una mirada, ojos café mirándome, no puedo evitarlo, me pierdo en esa mirada, podría continuar así, de no ser porque la batalla va a comenzar y debo de concentrarme en esta.

**&CRUELDESTINO&CRUELDESTINO&**

No puedo evitar, que el rojo ilumine mis mejillas, esos ojos, mirándome, se ven tan bien, la beybatalla ha dado inicio, debería de concentrarme solo en esta, de hecho estoy concentrado, ¡a quién quiero engañar, estoy concentrado pero mirando el cuerpo y los movimientos de ese sensual pelirrojo

La batalla concluyó, dando como resultado a Yuriy como ganador, y la segunda batalla daba inicio, el joven de cabellos bicolor contra el pelirrojo Michael, no tardo más de dos minutos en concluir dando como resultado dos batallas a favor de los Blitskriegboys, Takao, Max y Rei se levantan, ya no tienen nada más que hacer ahí, pero en el pasillo se cruzan con el pelirrojo y el ruso bicolor, Ivanov y Kinomiya parándose uno frente al otro, mirándose para después irse cada quien por su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas: Ok, antes que nada, sí, ya sé que es raro que yo escriba de esta pareja, no soy muy fan pero me gustó el resultado, porque por fin, esta terminada, dependiendo de que tan bien la acepten iré subiendo los demás capítulos, aunque de todos modos pienso subir el fic completo, les hago la invitación para que pasen a leer mis otros fics, y hoy acabo de hacer otras actualizaciones, son las 7:53 pm 19 de Agosto del 2006, dirán porque la fecha y el día? a partir de hoy pienso ponerle fechas a los fics, aunque hay muchos que hice hace mucho tiempo, pero bueno, ya saben, para evitar que me los "vuelen" comenzaré a ponerle fecha a todos mis fics y mis dibujos también (si, no crean que no me he dado cuenta de que ya me han robado varios ¬¬).

Pues este fic lo hice hace mucho, ya lo dije antes, aceptando un reto que hizo Gabz acerca de esta poco peculiar pareja, por tal motivo se lo dedico a ella por ser quién me retó y a Xanae porque además de ser buena escritora el fic que ella hizo me encantó.


	2. Chapter 2

Autora: Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari **Título:** Cruel Destino 

**Género:** Yaoi y no digo más

**Rating:** PG 13 en los primeros capítulos.

**Disclaimer:** Bakuten Shoot Beyblade no me pertenece, su autor es Aoki Takao, no gano nada haciendo esto.

() pensamientos de Takao

" " pensamientos de Yuriy

Ø + ø +ø + ø + ø + ø +ø + ø + ø

CAPÍTULO 2 

**CRUEL DESTINO**

(Me levanto, no puede ser, solo han pasado 10 horas desde que te conocí, y no puedo evitar recordarte, y es que tan pronto te vi, te clavaste en mi corazón, pero se que eso es imposible, no puedo, simplemente no puedo amarte, ¿por qué, simple, porque eres mi enemigo, como desearía que no fuera así, pero eso es imposible, ¿qué dirían mis padres si se enteraran de lo que siento por ti, ¿qué harías tu, algo dentro de mi, me dice que por un segundo tu me miraste de la misma manera que yo a ti, sin odio, se que estoy loco por imaginarme una cosa así.

Me acerco a mi balcón, quiero mirar la luna, es que es tan parecida a ti).

"Takao, un Kinomiya, ¿yo estoy enamorado de un Kinomiya, aunque me cueste trabajo admitirlo, esa es la verdad, como no enamorarme de ti, si eres perfecto, ¡pero es imposible, toda mi vida me educaron para odiarte, para enfrentarte, pero de cierta forma también . . . . . PARA AMARTE, . . . . . si amarte . . . . , ya que siempre has sido la razón de mi existir, una razón mal fundada ya que se basa solo en el odio de nuestras familias, pero al final de cuentas, una razón, sé que debo odiarte, pero no puedo, como dije antes, he sido educado para odiarte, ya que toda mi vida fue entrenar, no tener vida social no tener amigos, vivir solo por ti, para vengarme de ti, por eso digo también amarte, ya que tu ocupaste todos mis pensamientos, cuando te conocí y no sabía quien eras, te vi como un joven normal, nada peligroso, pero al saber quien eras, me desconcerté, ¿Tú eres el PODEROSO Takao Kinomiya, mi acérrimo enemigo, me aturdí, es más, por un momento, cuando no sabía quien eras, pensé que me habías visto de la misma manera que yo a ti"

**&CRUELDESTINO&CRUELDESTINO&**

(Ya era de día, las rondas semifinales continuaban, pero yo ya no iba, para que ir, si ya había conocido a mi verdadero rival, además necesitaba salir para distraerme con mis amigos, debo olvidarme de Ivanov, así que por la mañana me la pase entrenando, después me fui a comer con Rei y Max, para ir por último al parque, estaba tranquilo, casi no había gente, por suerte encontramos un lugar donde nos sería muy cómodo recostarnos en el pasto, pero una risa nos saco de nuestro relajamiento, voltee hacia arriba, molesto por haber sido interrumpido, mis ojos se abrieron grandemente al encontrarme con mi enemigo, acompañado de " su amigo", sonriéndole, riéndose . . . .)

"Necesitaba distraerme, olvidarme de Takao, acepte la invitación de Kai para salir, comimos, y después fuimos al parque, nos gustaba pues era un lugar tranquilo, supongo que notaste mi animo, por lo cual comenzaste a contarme que hacía unos días te habían confundido con un modelo muy cotizado, me hiciste reír en sobremanera, y es que es tan gracioso lo que me cuentas, pero paro de reír al notar que los arbustos se mueven revelando a Takao, mirándome con ¿enojo, eso debe de ser normal somos enemigos, pero después me entristezco al ver que tras de ti sale el chino, con el cabello algo alborotado, para después acercarse a ti y abrazarte por el hombro, mis celos no se pueden disimular, así que solo me alejo de ahí, no quiero armar un escándalo, ¿qué derecho tendría, si solo soy tu enemigo, además debes de estar molesto porque los interrumpí, la verdad no quiero ni pensar en lo que estarías haciendo de seguro con ese chico, así que sin esperar a Kai, me alejo".

Ø + ø + ø + ø + ø + ø +ø + ø + ø

**Notas: **ok, ya sé que es un capítulo demasiado corto, pero así es este fic, el próximo capítulo va a estar más larguito.

Para serles sincera, no pensé que este fic fuera a tener más de 3 reviews y fue grato para mi llegar a los 5 reviews en el primer capítulo, gracias por leer este fic, a continuación voy a responder los reviews.

**Senshi Hisaki Radien:** Privet! En serio amas esta pareja? Es poco común y no a todos les gusta, así que es bueno que al menos a alguien le guste esta rara combinación, a mi momy Gabz también le gusta esta pareja, de hecho ella hizo un reto el año pasado, pero por alguna razón no termine el fic, y hoy día ya esta completo, para saber porque se odian tienes que seguir leyendo, espero recibir tu review, poka!

**Nataly:** Privet! Pues este fic va para largo rato, porque sólo lo voy a actualizar una vez al mes, por tanto aún queda más, y dices lo mismo que los demás, esta pareja es muy rara, pero eso no le quita que sea buena, poka!

**Nancy-Hiwatari-17**: Es un honor para mi recibir un review de tu parte, y claro que es feo enamorarse de un imposible, aunque yo no sufro tanto de eso, enamorarme no esta de momento en mi vocabulario, mi percepción del amor es bastante inusual, al igual que esta pareja, la idea en si no la copie de "Romeo y Julieta" sólo me pareció un buen detalle que además de la extraña pareja ponerles un reto mayor, como en este caso, un odio entre dos familias, espero tu review, poka!.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Privet! Pues si que hay muy poquitos por no decir casi ningún fic de esta pareja, es un reto bastante interesante pero no por eso complicado para mí, no soy muy partidaria en si, pero me gusto el resultado, y veo que no me fue tan mal, lo malo es que este capítulo, es aún más corto que el anterior, continua leyendo, poka!

**PPBKAI:** Privet! Como has estado? T.T ya no he podido leer tus actualizaciones y eso me deprime, voy a procurar darme una vuelta por tu perfil, en cuanto al review, este fic no es nada del otro mundo, pero si es poco común y no me gustaría seguir llamándolo "raro", espero que este capítulo te guste y que continúes leyendo, poka!

Gracias por sus reviews, y de verdad espero que continúen leyendo, poka!

Hoy es domingo 17 de Septiembre del 2006 (Felicidades momy por tu cumpleaños 21 XD) son las 4:44 pm.

Pórtense como puedan y recuerden no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo.

Se despide

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari.


	3. Chapter 3

Autora: Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari 

**Pareja: **YuriyxTakao (sí lo sé, es algo muy distinto a lo que leemos siempre ¬¬)

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, sino a Takao Aoki, den gracias al cielo de que sea así.

**Advertencia: **Yaoi, más adelante ya tendremos nuestro esperado lemon.

**Dedicatoria: **este fic va dedicado a dos personas, Gabz y Xanae.

( ) pensamientos de Takao

"" pensamientos de Yuriy

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

CRUEL DESTINO CAPÍTULO 3 

(Nos habíamos encontrado ya varias veces, demasiadas, pero cada vez que nos veíamos nos insultábamos, nos dirigíamos miradas de muerte, pero esta ocasión es diferente, solo llevo una semana de conocerte, sabía que me gustabas, cuanto ansiaba yo ocupar el lugar de tu amigo para poder estar junto a ti, pero ahora ya no es así, ahora yo debo de ser el envidiado, por que se que me amas a mi, ¿cómo lo se, fácil, porque ahora me estas besando, corrección, nos estamos besando, olvidándonos de todo, hasta de que somos rivales, después de esa ocasión, cada vez que nos encontrábamos y si estábamos solos, nos encerrábamos en nuestro camerino, para poder besarnos, abrazarnos y decirnos lo mucho que nos queríamos, cuando estábamos acompañados, nos dirigíamos miradas y palabras de odio, eso no nos gustaba para nada, pero teníamos que fingir para asegurar que nuestro amor estuviera a salvo, solo paso una semana más, para darnos cuenta de que ya no podíamos estar lejos el uno del otro, así que procurábamos darnos nuestras escapadas para poder salir libremente a la calle y mostrarnos lo mucho que nos amamos, esta es la primera ocasión que salíamos al cine, en realidad no poníamos atención a la película, solo nos encargábamos de abrazarnos y besarnos . . . )

Por lo cual ninguno de los dos se habían percatado de que un lente los observaba . . . . . .

**&CRUELDESTINO&CRUELDESTINO&**

La oficina estaba templada, el ambiente ahí dentro era denso y cargado de odio. Se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio en el centro de la ciudad. Las paredes de vidrio de la construcción dejaban ver claramente como las hojas de los árboles caían, dejando ver que se avecinaba el invierno.

El padre de Takao y el jefe del clan Kinomiya estaban sentados a un lado, junto con los miembros más destacados del clan. Frente a ellos se encontraban los Ivanov. Entre ellos el padre de Yuriy.

- Ya has visto a lo que llegó el idiota de tu hijo, Ivanov - gruñó el líder Kinomiya. El padre de Takao miraba el suelo, sin querer intervenir mucho, después de todo, era Takao el culpable de esa reunión tan precipitada.

- Pues ese mocoso de ustedes tampoco se queda atrás.

Habían pasado varios meses desde que ellos se habían conocido. Al comienzo ninguno de los clanes había notado que los dos muchachos estaban intimando más de lo que deberían. Los clanes ya no tenían derecho de intervenir en la vida de los futuros líderes, pero Yuriy y Takao habían llegado ya a un límite prohibido, así se los había hecho saber el joven que los había fotografiado en el cine y al salir de este cuando los jóvenes se dirigían a un hotel.

- Esperábamos que cuando Yuriy conociera a el descendiente de su clan, se dedicaría a hacer lo que le hemos inculcado desde niño, pero la felicidad en la que vive ahora se lo esta prohibiendo.

- Y el odio que con tanto trabajo despertamos en Takao se ha apagado también - dijo el líder Kinomiya.

Intercambiaron una mirada de maliciosa complicidad.

- Tenemos la forma de volver todo a la normalidad.

Ambos grupos asintieron. Todos sabían de que se trataba.

- Hagámoslo.

Maldita fuera la hora en que ambos jóvenes nacieron para ser herederos de sus clanes, pensaban los líderes. De no haber sido así, la solución más simple ante esta humillación hacia sus familias hubiera sido la muerte, pero no estaban dispuestos a perder a los más fuertes miembros de sus respectivas familias.

Todos sabían eso, era la única razón por la que los Kinomiya y los Ivanov aceptaron trabajar juntos esa vez.

Irónico. Trabajar juntos para separar a los únicos que eran capaces de acabar de una vez por todas con la rivalidad que se remontaba a siglos atrás.

**&CRUELDESTINO&CRUELDESTINO&**

Era una mañana de invierno, el campeonato seguía su curso, habían retrasado algunos encuentros, mientras se decidía cual sería la sede donde se llevaría acabo la final del campeonato, ese día, el joven pelirrojo se había levantado de muy buen humor, iba a verse esa tarde con su amado moreno, aunque algo lo incomodaba, había bajado a desayunar, pero desde hacía un par de días había notado que sus padres lo trataban de manera tajante, no sospechaba que sus padres ya se habían enterado de su romance con un Kinomiya, ese día solo había desayunado, y después subió a arreglarse para verse con su amado Takao, bajo para llevar algo para el camino (entiéndase una manzana), pero entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta y como el estaba cerca, que más le costaba abrirla el, se dirigió a abrirla y cuando lo hizo un mensajero preguntaba por el joven Yuriy Ivanov, Yuriy contesto que era el, acto seguido el hombre le entrego un paquete, Yuriy, lo miró extrañado, ¿quién le habría enviado ese paquete, la curiosidad lo hizo volver a su recamara en la cual abrió el paquete para encontrarse con un sobre, al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, en este venían unas fotografías, en las cuales aparecía Takao, . . . . besándose con Rei, Yuriy simplemente no podía creerlo, SU Takao besándose con Rei.

Yuriy no pudo contener las lagrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por su rostro, plagadas de odio y de dolor, Takao lo había engañado.

Ya no fue a la cita que tenía con él, ya no quería verlo, en ese momento estaba confundido, triste, molesto, frustrado, porque lo amaba, y este se había burlado de él, talvez sus padres tenían razón al sentir tanto odio por Takao, después de todo era un Kinomiya, se sentía tan mal, y talvez eso fue lo que lo hizo dudar sobre los sentimientos de el moreno hacia el, obligándolo a el, a sentir odio por este, pues se sentía burlado.

**Mientras en otra parte.**

(¿Qué habrá pasado con Yuriy, lo cite para que nos viéramos hace una hora, me dejo plantado, el nunca se retrasaría, talvez solo tuvo un contratiempo, aunque no se . . . . . tengo un mal presentimiento, . . . . . ¿y que tal si me busco antes y me vio con Rei, no, eso sería terrible, pues si nos vio confundirá las cosas, aghj . . . . . . . ese Rei, ¿cómo se atrevió a besarme, . . . . . . . solo espero que Yuriy no nos haya visto y haya confundido las cosas, bueno, lo esperare un rato más...)

**DOS HORAS DESPUÉS:**

Takao se encontraba en el parque, este ya se estaba quedando desierto, Takao lloraba, no sabía muy bien porque, talvez solo era el hecho de que Yuriy lo había dejado plantado, regreso a su casa un poco cabizbajo sus padres le cuestionaron inmediatamente el donde había salido y con quien, pero el ni siquiera les respondió, solo subió a su cuarto, el día siguiente se llevaría a cabo una de las rondas semifinales del campeonato, por lo cual era seguro que vería al pelirrojo, con esos pensamientos una suave risa se dibujo en su rostro, para después caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

**&CRUELDESTINO&CRUELDESTINO&**

El día era normal, tan común como otros días, las hojas continuaban cayendo, el cielo se veía un poco nublado, adentro de un gran complejo deportivo se encontraban todos los competidores y los espectadores del campeonato de Beyblade, un joven de cabellos peliazules se encontraba en las gradas, buscando con la mirada a su amado pelirrojo, pero por más que lo buscaba no daba con el, un poco decepcionado volvió a sentarse, las luces se apagaron , DJ JAZZMAN, anunciaba a los competidores, ese día se enfrentarían los Blitzkriegboys contra los campeones continentales, Yuriy subió a la plataforma donde se encontraban el Bey estadio y su oponente, Takao se emociono mucho al verlo, pero Yuriy ni siquiera se volteo a mirarlo, el encuentro fue rápido, la primera ronda era para los Blitzkriegboys, Yuriy hizo volver su Blade, hasta ese momento miro hacia las gradas viendo a Takao, pero esta vez lo miraba de forma diferente, lo miraba con frialdad, cosa que extraño mucho a Takao, era cierto que tenían que fingir odio en público, pero esa mirada era distinta a las que el pelirrojo le dirigía normalmente.

El contacto visual que los dos estaban sosteniendo fue interrumpido pues era el momento de combatir para Kai, Yuriy volvió a su lugar, mirando la batalla de manera paciente, Takao solo se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado, esperaría a que la batalla llegará a su termino para después salir tras de ese pelirrojo, se veía que la batalla iba a llegar a su fin, por lo que el peliazulado se levanto con dirección a los vestidores.

Se quedó esperando ahí a que Yuriy llegará, la batalla había llegado a su fin, la ronda se la habían llevado los Blitzkriegboys, Kai y Yuriy se dirigían hacia los vestidores, iban entrando a estos cuando Yuriy pudo notar a lo lejos la silueta de Takao, el cual se encontraba recargado en la pared, pero Yuriy no quería verlo ni hablar con el, sin olvidar el detalle de que estaba acompañado de Kai y de que no era bueno armar un escándalo frente a este, así que opto por pasar de largo, Takao lo vio pasar frente a el, notó que Yuriy ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver, eso lo molesto demasiado así que sin importarle la presencia de Kai, tomó a Yuriy de la manga de la chamarra este se volteo a verlo de manera fulminante, para después voltear a ver a Kai indicándole con la mirada que los dejara solos, Kai asintió desapareciendo por el pasillo, cuando se hallaron solos, Yuriy se soltó del agarre del joven que lo miraba extrañado, el pelirrojo nunca se había comportado así con el cuándo estaban solos, sin mucho rodeo Takao pregunto . . . . . .

-¿Qué demonios te sucede Yuriy?

- Creo que ya sabes la respuesta de sobra . . . . .

-No lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto, . . . . . ¿qué te pasa?

- No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme en lo que te queda de vida.- Takao se quedo sin habla al escucharlo decir eso.- . . . . . . . mis padres tenían razón con respecto a los Kinomiya, . . . . .son unos traidores y yo de tonto confiando en ti . . . . , pero ya no más, . . . . . ya fue suficiente de que me vieras la cara de estúpido

-¿Por qué dices eso?.- pregunto intrigado Takao

- No mientas, yo te vi . . . . . . . . con Kon, . . . . . . . y antes de que te atrevas a negarlo . . . . . . . . toma esto -acto seguido le arrojó el sobre con las fotos- . . . . . . . . desde ahora solo seré Yuriy Ivanov, el descendiente de los Ivanov que acabará contigo –decía mientras se alejaba de ahí-

-No puede ser –pensaba Takao al observar las imágenes del momento justo en que Rei lo besó-

Ese día había vuelto con el corazón destrozado, ¿quién le había tomado esas fotos, entro a su mansión, sus padres estaban en la sala, su madre sentada tejiendo, y su padre leyendo un libro, el joven no tenía ganas de discutir así que solo se dirigió a saludarlos para después irse a su recamara dejando dicho que no bajaría a cenar y que no quería ser molestado, sus padres estaban enterados de la discusión que su hijo había tenido por la tarde, y lo sabían porque desde que los jóvenes habían comenzado a levantar sospechas eran vigilados por espías de ambas familias, sus padres sabían que su hijo se encontraba triste, pero sabían que un amor entre los dos miembros más importantes de esos dos clanes era imposible y solo traería desgracias, querían a su hijo, pero no estaban dispuestos a perderlo, no confiaban del todo en Yuriy, porque era un Ivanov, no confiaban en los líderes de ambos clanes, ya que los jóvenes habían rebasado la línea que sus padres les habían impuesto y era más que obvio que de no ser porque ellos eran los más fuertes de todas las generaciones habrían muerto por no respetar las reglas de ambas familias, además desde que Takao era un niño, sabían que era el futuro líder, por tal razón sabían que el día en que Takao enfrentará a su destino sería el vencedor pues desde pequeño lo habían entrenado para eso, por lo cual no se preocupaban por eso, confiaban en el poder de el.

**&CRUELDESTINO&CRUELDESTINO&**

**Mientras en la habitación de Takao.**

El joven se encontraba en el alféizar de la ventana, tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar, ¿cómo demonios habían llegado esas fotos a manos de Yuriy, ¿cómo le explicaría lo que en realidad pasó, ¿qué haría ahora que Yuriy había tomado la decisión de ser su enemigo de verdad, y hubiera continuado pensando de no ser porque noto que un joven chino se acercaba a la puerta de su casa, ¿qué demonios estaría haciendo Rei ahí? ¿a esa horas, el joven sintió curiosidad por saber, lo que menos quería el era que el chino fuera a verlo, salió de su cuarto espero unos minutos en el pasillo, se extraño al notar que Rei no subía a buscarlo, así que decidió asomarse por las escaleras, esperando no ser notado, se quedo ahí, y se volvió a extrañar cuando noto que Rei hablaba con sus padres, y se quedo congelado cuando escucho lo que estos hablaban.

-Buen trabajo Rei . . . . . . nos hiciste un gran favor . . . –decía el padre de Takao para después agradecerle al joven lo que había hecho para separar a Takao y a Yuriy . . . . –el plan fue todo un éxito, . . . . . . .

- No es para tanto señor, en verdad es algo que yo necesitaba hacer . . . . . espero solo que usted cumpla su parte del trato . . . . . y me permita casarme con Takao . . . .

Takao no lo podía creer, su amigo haciendo tratos con su padre . . . . para casarlo con el? . . . . . . y si Rei lo había ayudado eso solo significaba que lo de las fotografías solo era una trampa . . . . . . la verdad ya no quería escuchar más , . . . . .de manera cuidadosa regreso a su habitación, . . . . . tenía que explicarle a Yuriy lo que había pasado, pero lo que el joven no sabía era que en otro lugar . . . . .

-Bien . . . . . el compromiso queda arreglado . . . . .Yuriy, Nobalí, quedan formalmente comprometidos . . . . . . . .

Yuriy besó a su nueva prometida frente a todos los invitados, más por formalidad que por gusto, la fiesta era alegre aunque para el pelirrojo era sofocante, así que se dirigió al balcón esperando no ser interrumpido, . . . . . pero cierto bicolor lo había seguido

-¿Por qué haces esto? .- pregunto al pelirrojo

- Sabes por que . . . .

- Si, por despecho . . . . . . solo espero que no te arrepientas de esta decisión después . . . . .

- No te preocupes . . . . . estaré bien . . . . –decía el pelirrojo para después tomar de su copa -

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Notas: Privet! Como han estado todos? Aquí tienen el capítulo 3 de Cruel Destino, un poco más largo que el capítulo anterior, siento como si hubiera avanzado muy rápido, pero es principalmente para que no se desesperen, le he hecho algunas modificaciones al fic, agregándole algunas cosas, la redacción no me ha convencido del todo, pero esta funcionando o no?

En fin, voy a responder los reviews.

Gabz: Privet! Lo siento, la verdad no pensé que tuviera que avisarte que no habías dejado review antes, no me gusta presionar, que tal y no te gustaba el fic o.O, aunque ahora veo que si te gusta, como te dije en el msn, el fic de Xanae no lo tengo guardado, no me gusta guardar los fics de otras personas por que siento que los plagio O.O así que nop, no tengo su fic, ahora, pues este fic no fue precisamente tu regalo de cumpleaños, de hecho tu regalo de cumpleaños es una imagen que subí al foro en la sección de Fanwork Adulto, esto te lo digo porque no sé si a la fecha ya la viste, en cuanto a lo demás ¬/¬ tus comentarios me sonrojan, prefiero lo de el lemon dejarlo más adelante, así que espero que puedas leer este fic en los capítulos siguientes, te cuidas mucho, poka!.

Nancy Hiwatari 17: Antes que nada, gracias por las porras, como ya lo mencione en las notas, la redacción no es mi punto fuerte en este fic, pero el saber que no esta tan mal es algo que me alegra, y pues seguimos con lo mismo que todos me han dicho, esta pareja es casi inexistente en los fics, aunque juraría que he visto más fics por ahí de YuriyxTakao, quién sabe, la verdad ya no recuerdo, en fin, gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, espero recibir tu review en este capítulo, poka!

Takaita Hiwatari: Privet! Antes que nada, gracias por dejar review en mis otros fics, aún no te respondo por ello, gomen, al parecer a todos les agradó ver que Yuriy se pusiera celoso, o al menos eso pienso yo, pero este fic ya responde algunas de las preguntas que seguramente te generaste en el capítulo pasado, espero que este fic siga siendo de tu agrado, poka!

Senshi Hisaki Raiden: gomen, ya sé que estuvo corto el capítulo y no era mi intención que así quedará pero así quedó UU y pues ya que no? En fin este capítulo ya estuvo un poco más largo al menos lo suficiente para dejarlos intrigados a todos XD y aquí aparece la respuesta a tu pregunta, Rei si tiene interes por Takao, pero lo que va a pasar después solo lo podrás saber si lees el fic, poka!

Quimera: Privet! No te preocupes, suele pasar, al menos en esta página es muy recurrente que los reviews no lleguen aún y cuando eres un miembro registrado a mi me ha pasado muchas veces, juraría que hay más fics de esta pareja, quizás no como la principal, pero hay autores que ponen a Takao y a Yuriy juntos dentro de sus fics, y que bueno que te guste esta pareja, espero que puedas seguir leyendo el fic, poka!

Nataly: Privet! Pues ya ves XD Yuriy si tenía razones de el porque pensar mal de Rei y Takao, pero bueno, me alegra que hayas leído el capítulo pasado, espero que este sea de tu agrado, poka!

Zeiriyu: Privet! (hasta parezco disco rayado con el saludo ¬¬) te doy las gracias por tu apoyo, es bueno saber que si hay fans de esta pareja, mi pareja favorita es el KaixRei y curiosamente de esa pareja no tengo muchos fics, y es que muchos no los he publicado aquí, pero bueno estamos hablando de Yuriy y Takao no? Ammm, ya sé que fui muy repetitiva en mi forma de hacer las expresiones de Takao respecto a Yuriy, pero eso fue más un error de escritura que otra cosa, en fin, espero que sigas leyendo el fic, gracias por tu apoyo, poka!

Y bien, esta vez fueron más reviews, y espero que así siga haciendo, esta vez tardé menos en actualizar porque le estoy echando todos los kilos a los otros fics que estaré subiendo para el fin de mes, uno será de HunterxHunter otro de Initial D, otro de Prince of tennis y finalmente subiré fics nuevos de beyblade y actualizaré otros fics, espero que los lean, claro si quieren.

Hoy es miércoles 11 de octubre del 2006, son las 9:22 pm

Pórtense como puedan y recuerden no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo.

Se despide

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari


	4. Chapter 4

**Autora:** Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari

**Clasificación:** PG 13

**Título:** Cruel Destino.

**Pareja:** YuriyxTakao

**Disclaimer:** Bakuten Shoot Beyblade no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo autor Takao Aoki.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es una historia Yaoi, habla de una relación hombre-hombre si no te gusta este género, solo no lo leas y ya, luego no quiero reclamos.

**Dedicado:** a Gabz y Xanae

CRUEL DESTINO CAPÍTULO 4 

Takao ahora lo sabía todo, lo de la trampa, lo de sus padres, que el y Yuriy corrían peligro, que tenía que hablar con Yuriy y explicarle todo, pero eso lo haría después de desayunar, (n.nU) no podía salir así como si nada, tenía que seguir fingiendo que no sabía nada, todo para proteger a Yuriy, así que con desdén bajo a desayunar, pero al llegar y ver a sus padres acompañados de Rei lo hicieron esperar la noticia de su futuro matrimonio con el chino, y así fue, en cuanto se sentó su padre le informo que había decidido comprometerlo y no solo eso, que además por la noche anunciarían su compromiso, Takao sabía que no debía negarse pues sabía que sus padres estaban enterados de lo de Yuriy, pero tampoco tenía la intención de casarse, además no se suponía que la familia ya no tenía derecho a meterse en su vida?

Pero al instante de negarse su padre se levanto y le dijo que estaba al tanto de la situación que había llevado con el descendiente de la familia Ivanov, sus peores enemigos, no quiso escuchar mas los regaños de su padre así que solo asintió y salió de ahí visiblemente molesto mientras el chino se levantaba e iba tras de el.

Tan en sus pensamientos iba Takao que no lo noto, solo quería ir con Yuriy para explicarle y para decirle que no quería estar con Rei, solo con el, pero al doblar la esquina de una calle se quedo estático al ver a lo lejos a cierto pelirrojo besándose de manera apasionada con una joven de cabellos castaños, en ese momento solo sintió dolor, no lo podía creer, Yuriy lo estaba engañando!, no pudo contener las ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, así que solo salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

Yuriy por su parte había terminado el beso, y de manera instintiva volteo a ver hacia un lado alcanzando a ver a Takao correr, sintió deseos de ir tras el, y más aún cuando notaba que Takao se secaba las lagrimas con su mano, pero debía contenerse, estaba con su "novia", y no podía dejarla solo para ir tras el peliazulado, resignándose, pues de todas maneras ya había tomado una decisión, una que no iba a ser muy buena para Takao, pues ahora si iba a ser un Ivanov, uno que no se apiadaría de él por el simple hecho de ser un Kinomiya, así que se giró tomando de la mano a su novia, alejándose de ahí rápidamente mientras Takao hacía lo mismo.

Después de llegar al parque al que solía ir con el pelirrojo, solo se tiró al pasto, llorando, boca abajo, sintiéndose muy mal por lo que acababa de ver, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, se giró para ver quien era, y su enojo apareció al notar que se trataba del Neko, rápidamente empujo la mano del otro pero este volvía a tomarlo para después atraerlo hacía si y abrazarlo, pues el también había visto la escena con Yuriy.

Takao se dejo abrazar, necesitaba que alguien lo reconfortara, no es que no recordara lo que había hecho el Neko, pero si algo no podía negar de Rei era el hecho de que este siempre estaba cuando el lo necesitaba, se aferró fuertemente a este y lloro en el pecho de el, sacando todo lo que tenía dentro, mientras que Rei solo lo abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello, pues lo que menos quería él era ver sufrir a Takao . . . . después de incontables minutos Takao ya se había controlado un poco y dejaba de abrazar a Rei . . . . . .

-Takao, yo . . . . . vi lo que paso . . . . . . .

-¿Y también sabes que esto paso por tu culpa? .- preguntó con dolor y enojo el moreno

-Se que lo es . . . . . pero entiende . . . . . tu al igual que yo sabías que no debías intimidar con el, por el simple hecho de ser enemigos

-pero nos amabamos . . . . y tu te encargaste de separarnos

-Takao . . . . si el te quisiera de verdad no habría dudado de ti, y mucho menos se estaría yendo inmediatamente a consolar por otra parte . . . .

Takao quería objetar, pero Rei tenía razón, tal vez la desconfianza que esas fotografías habían generado en Yuriy eran justificadas, pero ¿qué justificación tenía lo de la nueva relación de Yuriy? . . . .

-¿Lo ves?, no dices nada por que sabes que tengo razón, si el te amara de verdad no te habría olvidado tan rápidamente . . . . . . Takao, lo que yo hice lo hice por tu bien, porque sabía que el terminaría haciéndote algo como eso . . . . . por favor . . . Takao, acepta lo del compromiso . . . . . yo te quiero de verdad, como no tienes idea . . . .

Takao no se sentía muy bien como para responder eso, en realidad en lo único que pensaba era en lo que Rei había dicho sobre Yuriv, la rabia al recordar a Yuriv besándose con esa joven, las palabras de Rei que no eran más que la verdad, los celos, las confusiones, todo eso lo hicieron responder más por despecho que por otra cosa

-Esta bien Rei, acepto lo del compromiso.- el chino iba a abrazarlo pero este lo detuvo- pero un amor como el que yo siento por el no se puede dejar de sentir en cuestión de minutos, así que espero que me tengas paciencia, al final de cuentas eres un poco responsable de esto

-Claro que te tendré paciencia Takao, y no sabes lo feliz que me haces con el simple hecho de aceptarme

Y esta vez Takao no pudo evitar que el chino le abrazara, con fuerza, lleno de ilusión y alegría.

Pero no era lo mismo para Takao, el se encontraba solo pensando en sí estaba bien hacer aquello...

Las palabras de Rei... solo eran verdades que ahora el no podía disolver, si Yuriy ya no lo quería o nunca lo quiso, quizá lo mejor era estar con alguien más...

Fin del capítulo.

**Notas**: Ok, cada vez me convenzo menos de la forma en la que escribo este fic, quizá no se me da mucho este tipo de formato al escribir, pero les juro que no puedo mejorarlo, así que ténganme paciencia, para que en el otro capítulo mejore en la forma de escribirlo.

Les estoy muy agradecida a todas aquellas personas que se dedican a dejarme review sin falta en cada uno de estos capítulos, espero que de verdad el fic les este gustando y que lo sigan leyendo hasta al final, en total hacen falta tres capítulos que ya están redactados, pero quiero hacer uncapítulo extra, aunque eso depende de lo queustedes me digan, así que ya saben, me lo mencionan en el review.

Ahora voy a contestar los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo pasado.

**Takaita Hiwatari: **Privet!, que bueno que te siga gustando la historia, T.T yo también lloro por la mala suerte de estos dos, y tienes que leer los próximos caps, para ver si se casan o no, poka!

**Nancy Hiwatari 17:** Gracias por el review, pues esto si que parece Romeo y Julieta desde el principio lo pareció, pero no pienso seguir la línea original, para ser mi primer YuriyxTakao, no quiero verlos muertos XP gracias por las porras, que a ti te vaya bien también, poka!

**Gabz:** Privet! Pues ya viste la imagen que te regalé, y me alegra que te haya gustado, quería que Yuriy se compromtiera con un chico, pero no se pudo, pensé hacerlo más dramático con una niña XD y creo que eres la única a la que le gustó la trampa, en fin, espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado porque esta más corto.

**Quimera:** Privet! Kai metiche X( siempre se mete entre Yuriy y Takao, en eso si tienes razón, pues mira he leído YuriyxTakao en inglés y en español también, pero son pocos y pasa lo que me dices, siempre esta de metiche Kai, dejame buscar y luego te pasó las URL de los fics YuxTaka que he leído sale?, poka!

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden:** Privet! Ya lo sé, sufro por eso corte toda la historia, pero a mí me parece mejor, esta abierto a las mentes de todos, cada quién puede imaginar a su gusto como fue que comenzaron a salir y enamorarse, no tienes por que odiar a Rei, al menos no mucho, el neko hizo algo necesario, despertar los celos de Yura, y eso es genial, ayudara a lo que sigue en la historia, poka!

**PPBKai: **Nah, no te preocupes, yo sé lo que es atrasarse al dejar reviews,y lo digo porque yo igual me he retrasado para dejar reviews en tus ficsya me he atrasado mucho con eso, necesito tiempo, unas vacaciones urgentes, ejem, pero no estabamos en eso verdad, espero que el fic te siga gustando, poka!

Esta vez fueron menos reviews, que les pasó a los demás? O.O

Son las 7:44 pm sábado 28 de octubre del 2006-10-28

Pórtense como puedan, y recuerden no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo.

Se despide

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari


	5. Chapter 5

**Autora:** Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari

**Clasificación:** PG 13+

**Título:** Cruel Destino.

**Pareja:** YuriyxTakao

**Disclaimer:** Bakuten Shoot Beyblade no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo autor Takao Aoki.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es una historia Yaoi, habla de una relación hombre-hombre si no te gusta este género, solo no lo leas y ya, luego no quiero reclamos.

**Dedicado:** a Gabz y Xanae

Capítulo 5 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Takao no se sentía muy bien como para responder eso, en realidad en lo único que pensaba era en lo que Rei había dicho sobre Yuriy, la rabia al recordar a Yuriy besándose con esa joven, las palabras de Rei que no eran más que la verdad, los celos, las confusiones, todo eso lo hicieron responder más por despecho que por otra cosa_

_-Esta bien Rei, acepto lo del compromiso.- el chino iba a abrazarlo pero este lo detuvo- pero un amor como el que yo siento por el no se puede dejar de sentir en cuestión de minutos, así que espero que me tengas paciencia, al final de cuentas eres un poco responsable de esto_

_-Claro que te tendré paciencia Takao, y no sabes lo feliz que me haces con el simple hecho de aceptarme _

_Y esta vez Takao no pudo evitar que el chino le abrazara, con fuerza, lleno de ilusión y alegría._

_Pero no era lo mismo para Takao, el se encontraba sólo pensando en sí estaba bien hacer aquello..._

_Las palabras de Rei... solo eran verdades que ahora el no podía disolver, si Yuriy ya no lo quería o nunca lo quiso, quizá lo mejor era estar con alguien más..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

.-. Yuriy .-. le llamó su padre

.-. Que deseas

.-. Solo felicitarte por la decisión que tomaste, es la mejor de todas las que has tomado

.-. De cualquier manera pensabas casarme con ella no?.-. respondió con cierto sarcasmo

.-. Sabes que la familia ya no tiene derecho a meterse en la vida de los nuevos líderes

.-. Si yo hubiera tomado... digamos, una decisión estúpida que dañara a la familia, tu habrías intervenido?.-. preguntó con temor aunque la respuesta ya la sabía de antemano

.-. No solo yo...

.-. Lo supuse...-. y entonces preguntó.-. eso quiere decir que la familia siempre esta al tanto de lo que hago como líder?!.-. preguntó asustado

.-. Solo si desobedeces las reglas que te hemos marcado

.-. Dime la verdad, tu ya tenías planeado este compromiso?

.-. Tu que crees Yuriy? .-. preguntó con seriedad

.-. Esto hubiera pasado aún si no lo hubiese querido yo... eso es lo que creo

.-. No eres tonto Yuriy, y tu sabes que aquí hay más de lo que parece

.-. No sé de que me estás hablando

.-. No nos hagamos tontos

Esto último lo dijo con un poco de enojo, su manera autoritarista de llamarle la atención a Yuriy

.-. Sólo te puedo decir, que todos confiamos en ti, eso no ha cambiado a pesar de que tu si lo has hecho, ya no eres el mismo, pero confío en que hagas lo que tienes que hacer... sólo... piensa bien en lo que es lo correcto y lo que tu sientes .-. palmó los hombros de su hijo, esta vez hablo muy bajo, que Yuriy apenas si lo pudo escuchar. Como el mismo había dicho siempre había más de lo que se aparentaba y su padre sabía muy bien el significado de aquellas palabras.

.-. "No cometas la misma estupidez que yo Yuriy...".-. pensó como si Yuriy pudiera escucharlo

.-. "Hacer lo correcto... mi amor por Takao, su engaño... mi compromiso... la familia y mi doble venganza... porque tuviste que complicarlo todo Takao?!, ahora tendré que matarte..." .-. Pensó mirando el cielo desde la terraza de su habitación

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

.-. Hablemos ahora de los términos y las condiciones.-. se paseaba por la sala con las manos en la espalda.

.-. No soy una mercancía papá...-. se levantó molesto

.-. Pues te vendiste como si fueras una!!!!!

El ambiente era tenso en la sala de la mansión de los Kinomiya. Por un lado Takao se sentía furioso por la forma en que su padre arreglaba todo para su compromiso, y por otro lado su padre hablaba con firmeza y seriedad acerca de ello, claro recalcándole a su hijo que todo eso pasaba por su causa.

.-. No te permito que me hables así papá

.-. Tu no tienes derecho a exigir nada, no sabes como has deshonrado al clan Kinomiya

.-. Por favor... somos personas adultas... tranquilicémonos para hablar de esto sin exaltarnos.-. intervino el neko

.-. Tienes razón Rei, disculpa.-. Se irguió de su asiento.-. como te decía hay que arreglarlo todo, entre más rápido se casen mejor

.-. Espero que su familia no se oponga

.-. Ya he hablado con los veteranos, ellos ya han aceptado

.-. Bien...

.-. Pasa a mi despacho... y tu Takao .-se dirigió a su hijo.-. más vale que esperes aquí

.-. Sí... papá .-. respondió de mala gana

Ambos fueron al despacho del padre del moreno, dejándolo solo, aunque por poco tiempo ya que su madre se acercó a él.

.-. Takao

.-. Qué pasa mamá?

.-. Porqué? .-. preguntó

.-. Porqué qué?

.-. Que te hizo enamorarte del líder de los Ivanov

.-. No lo sé madre... pero sea lo que fuese, eso ya desapareció

.-. Entonces no estabas enamorado de verdad

.-. No... yo... aún le quiero madre... pero ustedes tienen razón... en un Ivanov no se puede confíar

.-. De verdad?... hijo... prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería... tu sabes como son los veteranos, un error más y te matarán... yo no quiero eso

Y se soltó a llorar abrazando a su hijo.

.-. Eso no va a pasar mamá... te lo prometo... no más estupideces para mí

.-. Y Rei?

.-. Me casaré con él...es parte de que no me maten... aunque sé que igual, es un error así como mi amor por Yuriy

Permaneció abrazando a si hijo, una especie de Deja Vu le acompañó ante la situación... le recordaba el pasado... pero esta vez tenía miedo, su hijo era más aguerrido y por tanto capaz de volver donde Yuriy solo por el hecho de querer hacerlo.

.-. "Te lo prometo mamá... ya no más tonterías para mi"

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

.-.Qué deseas padre?.-. entró tras llamar a la puerta y que su padre le diera acceso al despacho

.-. Hablar sobre el compromiso .-. sentado en su enorme sillón fumaba un puro

.-. Pensé que ya habías hecho el "negocio" con Rei

.-. No empieces con tus sarcasmos Takao

.-. Dime que debo hacer entonces?!...ya acepte todo esto, que más quieres que haga?!

.-. Que dejes de hacer tonterías, solo eso

.-. Amar no es una tontería

.-. Lo es cuando amas a un hombre, más si es un Ivanov.

.-. Tu no sabes nada papá... pero como siempre, lo único que importa es la familia... no sé por que cosa tuvo que pasar Hitoshi para poder separarse del clan y...

.-. Hitoshi nunca haría algo así!.-. a la defensiva habló.-. tu lograste superar su fuerza, y de no ser por que enfermó, el ya se hubiera hecho cargo de acabar con toda esta maldita rivalidad a la que tu solo le has podido agregar una falta más

.-. Siempre lo preferiste a él

.-. Eso es porque lo merecía más que tu, tu siempre has sido un niño mimado... aún no comprendo porque tú eres sano, porque eres más fuerte, si nunca te has esmerado para conseguir lo que tienes

.-. Ya me harté de esto... si lo único que quieres es echarme en cara todo lo que soy o lo que nunca he podido ser, pierdes tu tiempo... lo único bueno de casarme con Rei es que en el momento en que lo haga ya no seré más el líder y me podré largar con él.

.-. En eso te equivocas

.-. Cómo dices?.-. pregunto confundido

.-. Antes de casarte con Rei, debes matar a Yuriy Ivanov

.-. Pero pensé que me casaría con Rei cuanto antes

.-. Por eso mismo, debes deshacerte de Yuriy el sábado, en las finales del torneo... de lo contrario tu sabes lo que puede pasarte, por muy buen amante que el haya sido, tienes que deshacerte de él, supongo que no hace falta decirte que consecuencias tendría el que no lo hagas.

Takao tragó duro... lo que le podría pasar habiendo desobedecido las reglas era algo que en cuanto supo lo hizo casi morirse de miedo y tan solo era un niño cuando se lo comunicaron, pero ante tal "motivación" no pudo más que horrorizarse de pertenecer a esa bola de asesinos y mafiosos, aunque después aprendió a obedecerlos y a respetarlos aún contra su voluntad.

.-. Eso establecieron los veteranos?

.-. Sí, ahora ándate a dormir, mañana temprano comenzaras con los entrenamientos para la batalla

.-. Sí papá

Takao salió del despacho del mayor, este al verlo salir se levantó de su sillón y mirando hacia fuera pudo observar la tranquilidad de esa noche, una calma que no le presagiaba nada bueno, escalofríos recorrieron su espalda, un frío poco inusual se coló a la pieza.

.-. "No hagas tonterías Takao, no quiero que sea tu propio amor quien venga a terminar contigo".-. pensó.-. Qué estarás haciendo ahora? .-. preguntó a la nada, como suspirando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-. Mi amor ...-susurró.-

La madre de Yuriy llamó a su marido cuando al despertar por la madrugada notó que este no estaba a su lado durmiendo.

.-. Qué pasa? .-. preguntó él al sentir el abrazo de su esposa por la espalda

.-. En que piensas?!

.-. En nuestro hijo

.-. Te preocupa lo que hizo?!

.-. Me preocupan más las consecuencias de sus actos

.-. Que te ha dicho a la familia?

.-. La actitud de Yuriy les ha sido muy insultante

.-. Ya hablaste con él

.-. Sí, pero no le dije nada acerca del descendiente de los Kinomiya

.-. Tengo miedo... de que maten a nuestro hijo, su propia familia

Dio la vuelta para quedar frente a su marido y ser acogida en un abrazo protector

.-. No te preocupes, nada malo pasará, ya verás, ellos me han prometido no dañarlo

.-. Aún así, no dejo de sentir esta sensación de que algo malo va a pasar.-. comenzó a llorar

.-. Tranquila, no quiero que te preocupes por eso... podría hacerle daño a nuestro bebé

Sintió los labios fríos de su marido sobre su frente, mientras que ella tocaba cariñosamente su vientre... un nuevo descendiente venía en camino. Ambos se quedaron ahí, parados en medio de la oscuridad sintiendo la misma sensación de mal presentimiento, una tragedia se avecinaba a su clan, y al de los Kinomiya, una en la cual, los padres de Takao y Yuriy sentían algo de culpa.

.-. "Como hace 20 años... nuestros hijos se enamoraron como tu y yo..."

Recuerdos de su juventud, de cuando conoció al padre de Yuriy, al igual que como su hijo, se enamoró del líder del clan Kinomiya, el padre de Takao, y ambos hicieron lo mismo que Takao y Yuriy, y ahora pagaban por sus errores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente:

.-. Qué te sucede Takao?! -. Preguntó Max preocupado

.-. Nada en especial... solo estaba pensando

.-. En qué?

.-. En Rei

.-.Qué hay con él?!

.-. Aún no lo sabes?

.-. No, que pasó?

.-. Nos vamos a casar

.-.QUÉ?!!! .-. preguntó con un tanto de asombro y molestia el rubio

.-. Lo que oíste, nos vamos a casar

.-.Y eso porqué?

.-. Fue una decisión del clan

.-. No pueden casarse .-. negó con enojo

.-. Qué te pasa Max??!! de pronto tu semblante cambió.-. le encaró la actitud del rubio lo desubicaba

.-. Simplemente no se pueden casar, ni siquiera se aman .-. refutó

.-. Eso lo sé, pero ya esta decidido

.-. Pues no pueden hacerlo porqué...

.-. Claro que podemos hacerlo

Interrumpió Rei con voz seria, mientras miraba con disgusto a Max

.-. Takao esta de acuerdo y yo también, así que no hay problema

Max se quedó callado mientras observaba con recelo como Rei se acercaba al moreno para besarlo, su forma de saludarlo.

Takao se quedo parado sin saber como responder ante el gesto del chino quiso decir algo, pero al abrir un poco la boca lo único que logro fue que Rei introdujera su lengua en ella profundizando el beso.

.-. Buenos días Takao .-. agregó sonriente tras romper el beso

.-. Bonita hora en la que te apareces Rei .-. vociferó con molestia el rubio

.-. Yo puedo aparecerme a la hora que se me da la gana

Un intercambio de miradas ambarinas y azules fue lo que hubo en el lugar, como si una conversación se llevara a cabo entre ellos.

.-. "Maldita sea Rei"

.-. "Hablamos después Max"

El cruce de miradas se perdió cuando Rei volteo a ver a Takao para sonreírle provocando un involuntario sonrojo en el nipón.

.-. Ya esta todo listo.-comenzó

.-. Para qué?

.-. Nos casaremos después de la final del campeonato

.-. Vaya... al menos aún confían en mi .-. escudriñó con socarronería

.-. A que te refieres?.-. no entendió el tono sarcástico

.-. El viejo habló conmigo anoche... en la batalla del sábado solo tengo dos opciones, o mato a Ivanov o muero, ya sea por sus manos o por las del mismo clan

.-. De eso no me dijo nada

.-. Pues para que perder el tiempo diciéndotelo si parece que ya saben que voy a ganar, estúpidos, como si fuera tan fácil

.-. Yo sé que lo harás toda tu vida has esperado este encuentro

.-. Y en todo ese tiempo no pudieron advertirme y señalarme un enemigo, todo este tiempo estuve creándome una imagen de él, ellos tienen la culpa de que esto este sucediendo

.-. Igual te hubiese enamorado.-. soltó Max

Moreno y chino vieron a Max, uno preguntándose al tiempo si eso hubiese pasado realmente y el otro con deseos de matar a Max en ese momento

.-. Como lo sabes?

.-. Como tu compañero siempre tengo que estar al tanto de tus enemigos, no olvides que son los míos también.

.-. Mejor hay que comenzar con los entrenamientos .-. repuso el chino

Los tres comenzaron con su entrenamiento, era elemental que todo su equipo estuviera en excelente condición física y mental pues primero tendrían que beybatallar el chino y el rubiecito para después llegar a la batalla decisiva entre Yuriy y Takao...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una capa de sudor que recorría cada centímetro de su piel, los rayos del sol pegaban directamente a su cara cerrando los ojos sintiendo un poco de ese ardor provocado por el hircismo que cubría su rostro. Se veían fatigados, desde las 5 am habían estado entrenando con sólo unos pocos minutos para comer algo y reponer sus fuerzas, no cabía la menor duda que la batalla del sábado significaba mucho para ellos también.

Ojos rubíes aparecieron cuando sus párpados se alzaron, vio como el ojiazul estaba tomando agua y se veía igual o quizá menos fatigado que él.

Pero este parecía tener su mente en otro lado, tosió un poco el bicolor para llamar su atención, este salió de sus pensamientos mirándolo con más seriedad de la acostumbrada.

.-. Me parece que por hoy es suficiente .-. dijo

.-. Tu crees?... yo creo que entrenar un poco más sería lo adecuado, recuerda que falta poco para la batalla

.-. Pues sí, pero eso es dentro de poco, no habrá mucha diferencia en mis poderes si entreno un poco más, tampoco se trata de que quede lastimado

.-. Tienes razón... ufff... me pregunto quién será el miembro del equipo que nos mande la familia

.-. Sólo hay dos opciones

.-. Sergei o Boris... tu a quién prefieres?

.-. Me da igual a quién envíen, sólo espero que sea quién sea no vaya a resultarnos un debilucho

.-. Acá entre nos, prefiero que envíen a Boris

.-. Y eso?

.-. Simplemente, creo que es el más apto para apoyarnos en las batallas del sábado.

.-. Como sea... eso no lo decidiremos nosotros.-. y emprendió marcha

.-. Que vas a hacer ahora?

.-. Hacer de qué?

.-. Tienes planes para esta noche?

.-. Hn... si, mi padre invito a los padres de Nobalí a cenar, así que ya me tengo que ir a arreglar

.-. Entonces todo esto va en serio

.-. Acaso te queda duda?

.-. Si

.-. ...

.-. Kinomiya

.-. Ya deja de hablar sobre él

.-. Para mi es importante la final del torneo Yuriy, tu sabes que si fallas, quienes te acompañemos vamos a pagar las consecuencias de tus actos

.-. Si te preocupa mi batalla contra Takao... pierdes el tiempo Kai, no te hagas ideas tontas... esta batalla la he esperado desde que era niño, y ahora que ya llegó la hora no voy a arrepentirme

.-. Antes no sabías a quién odiabas, te guiabas por un nombre, ahora no sólo sabes cual es la cara de ese nombre si no que te has enamorado de él

.-. Ya te dije que no te preocupes... no pienso dejar que él me derrote

Tras decir esto el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia su mansión, dejando a un Kai que sólo movía su cabeza en un ademán negativo.

.-."No soy ningún idiota Yuriy... algo me dice que no sólo vas a arrepentirte de matar a Kinomiya... sino que harás una estupidez mayor"

El taheño recién acababa de bañarse, miraba su cuerpo por el enorme espejo que frente a él yacía, marcas se hacían visibles mientras se secaba, desde niño había entrenado arduamente, los beneficios de ser el líder de la familia eran enormes, mucho dinero, lujos que el no tenía que pagar, el respeto y preferencia de todos en el clan, a cambio de su esfuerzo y preparación, claro estaba que también existía el riesgo de morir, pero si no moría y no asesinaba a el líder del clan enemigo no tendría nada de que preocuparse toda su vida iba a estar arreglada, pero nunca nadie le advirtió que el amor se llevaría el odio con el cual fue críado... pero ahora ya no sabía ni que pensar.

Sabía que Kai le había hecho esa pregunta por otras razones, al bicolor no le podía ocultar nada, es más sabía que no lo había convencido con su explicación, pero no quería pensar más en Takao como el moreno del que se enamoró... del que **aún** estaba enamorado, quería verlo como enemigo para que así no tuviera que sufrir de ser él mismo quién acabara con el peliazul, pero que otra salida tenía?... además Takao no merecía ninguna consideración... no después de lo que le había hecho... pero y si todo eso hubiese sido una mentira?

.-. Jee! Como si eso fuera posible .-. rió con desgane y se dispuso a terminar de arreglarse, sin imaginar que lo que había pensado no era más que la verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente

.-. No... esto no puede ser posible

Kai miraba lo descontrolado que se había puesto Yuriy tras salir de una reunión con el consejo de la familia, con prudencia dejaba que el pelirrojo sacara todo el coraje que llevaba dentro, se había lastimado ya cuando este le detuvo, sendas lagrimas corrían de sus ojos, se abrazó al ruso bicolor, en un desesperado intento por calmar su frustración.

Lloraba con fiereza, con lagrimas que también llevaban dolor.

Ahora tenía más razones para matar a Takao

Flash Back 

_El consejo de la familia se había reunido a una especie de asamblea ordenada por los más viejos del clan, Yuriy estaba sentado frente a ellos, mientras la oscuridad los resguardaba y él estaba como en el banco de los acusados._

_.-. Yuriy.-. le llamó el más viejo de ellos_

_.-. Qué pasa?_

_.-. Sabes bien que el próximo sábado será definitivo para el futuro del clan..._

_.-. Así es_

_.-. Hemos recibido una noticia que no nos a agradado nada_

_Yuriy se alarmó, seguramente ya estaban enterados de todo._

_.-. Ha pasado algo que no teníamos contemplado .-. habló otro más_

_.-. En todo el tiempo que hemos sostenido esta rivalidad con el clan Kinomiya nunca nadie había ganado ni perdido, eso, claro, sólo con los líderes... pero jamás había pasado que uno de los líderes fuese retirado antes de una batalla_

_.-. A que se refieren_

_.-. El mocoso líder de los Kinomiya... a anunciado que va a casarse_

_.-. Qué?? .-. se levantó mostrando su molestia por lo dicho_

_.-. Como lo has oído... no tenemos los detalles completos... pero tu sabes que un líder al casarse cede su lugar a alguien más de la familia_

_.-. Tu también estas próximo a casarte... por eso es de vital importancia que en la batalla de las finales acabes con el heredero de el clan nipón_

_.-. Nunca antes habíamos visto tales habilidades en un líder de nuestro clan como las tuyas... tampoco como las habilidades de el otro joven... pero confiamos en que tu puedas demostrar que nosotros somos mucho mejores que ellos y por fin acabes con todo esto_

_.-. Entiendo... no tengo más opción que derrotarlo... eso es todo lo que me tenían que decir? .-. dijo con la cabeza gacha_

_.-. No... ya hemos decidido quien competirá contigo e Hiwatari en las finales_

_.-. Kuznetzov Boris será su apoyo _

_.-. Ahora si, eso el todo lo que tenemos que decirte_

_Yuriy se retiró de la sala en la que se habían reunido, no podía creer que Takao se fuera a casar... todas sus esperanzas, aquellas que le habían surgido por todo el amor que sentía por el moreno se venían abajo..._

End of flash back 

.-. Tú lo sabías verdad? .-. preguntó cuando ya se encontraba un poco más calmado

.-. Si... ayer por la noche me enteré

.-. Porque no me dijiste nada?

.-. No era yo quién debía hacerlo

.-. Quién entonces?, ellos... mi familia?... tu eres mi amigo Kai, me habrías ahorrado mucho si me lo hubieras dicho

.-. Entiende... no estaba en mí hacerlo, además... no sabía de que forma podía decírtelo

.-. Es un traidor... como puede hacer esto?!

Yuriy había comenzado a lanzar una enorme cantidad de injurias contra el moreno, mientras que Kai se quedaba callado nuevamente, pero esta vez por otra razón, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el pelirrojo.

.-. Kai?

.-. ... – se hizo el sordo

.-. Kai?! .-. le llamó con fuerza

.-. ...

.-. Hay algo más verdad?! .-. lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.-. dime qué es?.-. lo zarandeo mientras el bicolor evitaba verlo a los ojos.-. Habla! .-. más que pedir ordenó.-

.-. Yuriy... ellos lo saben .-. dijo con indesición

.-. Saber qué?! Quienes?!

.-. El clan... saben lo de tu relación con Kinomiya

.-. Cómo?

.-. Ayer... Ivan me lo dijo... me dijo que Kinomiya se casaba por que su familia se entero de lo que tu y el tenían... el pensaba que yo ya estaba enterado, así que me dijo todo

.-. Lo saben?... desde cuando?

.-. Hace poco se enteraron... no se exactamente cuando... el caso es que lo saben todo.

.-. No puedo creerlo... pensabas ocultármelo?! -. Preguntó molestó soltando al de ojos rubíes que le encaró por fin

.-. Dios! Claro que no Yuriy... pensaba decírtelo cuando sacarás todo lo que traías por lo de Kinomiya

.-. Demonios! .-. golpeó la pared con tanta fuerza que su mano comenzó a sangrar

.-. Que piensas Yuriy?!

.-. En todo! te das cuenta?! La familia ya lo sabía... tu sabes que una deshonra así me costaría la muerte... por eso no entiendo... porqué no me han matado? .-. guardo silencio cuando cayó en cuenta de muchas cosas

.-. No estarás pensado que...? Yuriy no... – le detuvo.-. dime que no vas a ir donde Kinomiya

.-. Tengo que verlo, hablar con él...

.-. No Yuriy... no lo hagas, ellos no te han matado pero no significa que no lo vayan a hacer... piensa en ti... piensa en él... por favor no hagas una tontería... además no nos consta nada

.-. ...

.-. Prométemelo Yuriy.-. oprimió su brazo con algo de fuerza

.-. ...

.-. Prométemelo .- insistió

.-. Te lo prometo Kai

El ojirubí por fin lo soltó quedándose un poco más tranquilo.

.-. Vamos a entrenar... aquí no ha pasado nada

Fin del capítulo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas:** Privet! Como han andado todos por aquí... ya leyeron este capítulo, un poco retrasado pero aquí esta. Como lo vieron? Sienten que ya la regué o los dejé con ganas de leer más?.

Espero que para el próximo capitulo me tarde un poco menos, eso dependiendo de cómo este mi tiempo porque ahorita estoy atrasada con muchos fanfics que debo, además voy a salir de vacaciones y para acabarla, tan pronto inicien las clases de enero me voy a meter a un curso intensivo de preparación para el examen de ingreso a la universidad, mi tiempo va a estar más reducido ahora, así que le voy a echar ganas para apurarme a redactar los capítulos que faltan.

Algo que les quería preguntar a todos los que leen el fic, quieren que esto termine como la obra de Shakespeare? que Yuriy y Takao mueran o que tengan un final feliz o quizá uno triste diferente a "Romeo y Julieta" su respuesta la tomaré como referencia para el final del fanfic que ya se acerca.

Ahora a contestar los reviews.

**Takaita Hiwatari :** Hola ! como pudiste darte cuenta este capítulo estuvo un poquito más largo, espero que te haya gustado.

**Quimera :** No eres la única que culpa a Rei de hecho muchas lo han odiado por esto que hizo, se presto al juego sucio de la familia de Takao, acerca de lo que me preguntaste es lo mismo que yo les pregunto a ustedes, quieren que termine igual a "Romeo y Julieta"?, espero tu respuesta.

**Gabz:** Privet! Acá esta la continuación, espero que te haya gustado e igual espero que opines acerca del final.

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden:** A ti te gusta el ReixTakao es normal que te ponga un dilema por cierto ya leí tu fic "El tigre, el fénix y el dragón" en cuanto pueda te dejo un mega reviewsote, gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, y todas opinan como tu, detestan que Yuriy se ande besando con la tipa que le inventé.

ppbKai : Hola ! XD que bueno que no me pueda deshacer de ti, me alegra que me des lata, aunque yo ya no te he podido dar, gomen, voy a imprimir tus fanfics para saber de que me he perdido y ya con algo de tiempo te dejo reviews, creo que eres una de las pocas que siguen queriendo al neko después de lo que hizo, que bueno que sea así, yo no lo odio, y sí, dale consuelo cuando pase lo que le va a pasar en el fic jee, soy muy mala con el pobre, en fin, te me cuidas mucho.

Y esta vez la gran ausente fue Nancy Hiwatari 17, que espero que aún siga leyendo el fanfic, a los demás si lo leen dejen reviews para decir si les gusta o no, se aceptan jitomatazos y todo, claro siempre que sean respetuosos, se cuidan todos, les deseo felices fiestas y que se la pasen muy bien en las vacaciones que vayan a tener (claro si es que tienen ¬¬U)

Pórtense como puedan y recuerden no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo.

Se despide

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari


End file.
